Newcolt Revolution
The Newcolt Revolution, also known as the Second Vyaparan Civil War, took place in Vyapara. The Newcolt Revolution started in Oldmill (117 yaUC). It is considered to be the greatest conflict on the Continent since 1 yaUC. Origin of the Conflict The Fire of Golden Groove In 91 years yaUC, the great fire of Golden Groove happened. The state, under control of Elisabeth Awsteed, blamed the Newcolt for this atrocity and it was believed by the masses. She and the Guildhouse decided to ban the Newcolt, since they formed a threat to the nation. The house of Newcolt was demolished and this wasn't accepted by the rich proletarians throughout the realm. Death of Elisabeth Awsteed Due to the death of the Dogess Elisabeth, the nation was divided. A small powerstruggle between the house of Merryweather (Robert Merryweather) and the house of Awsteed (George Awsteed) occured. The farmers took this moment to unite against the government and the system of the Guildhouse. Dawn of the War The farmers and other proletarians decided to unite unde r the name "Workersleague", but soon changed it name to the "Farmerunion of Vyapara". The planned massive strikes in order to show the government what they desired. A man called Flayne Loyd manipulated some desperate farmers to take up the arms and declare war on the state. When Robert Awsteed was chosen, the Farmerunion became a laughing stock for the Guildhouse. They weren't seen a threat. One month later, when the power of Loyd had grown a lot in size, they were taken serious. Loyd made himself the leader of the Farmerunion and Oldmill. A man of Hemlander decent who had gained a lot of power through the years, supported the rebbelion by lending it money and offering troops. This was the reason the revolution finally became a war. Civil War Acts of the Vyaparan Government Robert declared Flayne Loyd an outlaw and claimed the rule over Oldmill by him unconstitutional. Diplomats were send to the republic of Hemland and the kingdom of Morcara. Small raides were organised by both parties and the army of the Awsteed and the Merryweather was mobilised. The Greenrich decided to stay neutral in this conflict. It was a way to not waste any blood. Some followers of the Awsteed called them unloyal, due to the fact that they would finally choose a side when the victor was already decided. They broke their oath to the Merchant Republic of Vyapara. Battle of Oldmill Yards The battle of the Oldmill Yards started in late October when the army of the Awsteed and the smaller supportive army of the Merryweather met the Farmerunion and their lended mercenaries.They met when the Farmerunion took over the south tower and reinforcements arrived from the west. Due to the ambush from the forest, the Awsteed and the Merryweather were on the winning hand. The war was in favour of the Vyaparan state and their allies, but once a support-division of the Hemlander mercenaries arrived from the east, the battle suddenly shifted to the other side. The merryweather fled away towards the city of Golden Groove to protect it. The army of the Awsteed tried to salvage the lost battle, but failed in their doings. The leader of the Awsteed, George Awsteed, was slain in the last part of the battle. When his death was notified, the morale of the Awsteed army declined and it became clear that the battle was won by the Farmerunion. Most of the army of the Awsteed was now slain and the Farmerunion continued to the west, towards Golden Groove.